A Vingança Fere
by Nanda Evans
Summary: Sirius procurava por uma vingança. Ele precisava disso. O que não sabia, porém, é que isso machucaria a quem ele mais amava. Slash Remus/Sirius Presente pra AkatsukiOwner-sama HIATUS


--//5 dias para o natal\\--

- Temos que inventar algo especial, esse é o nosso último natal na escola! - exclamou James exaltado.

- Calma, Pontas, eu já pensei em algo, mas ainda estou preparando... - disse Sirius.

- Caham, senhores Potter, Black, Lupin e Pettigrew, aceitam um cafezinho para acompanhar a conversa? - bradou a professora de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

- Bem, uns biscoitos não seriam nada mal - brincou Sirius.

Toda turma caiu na gagalhada, menos a ruivinha que estava logo atrás, com suas amigas.

- Vocês quatro, calem a boca, essa aula é interessante.

- Interessante, Lily? O que me importa a quantidade de dentes de um trasgo? - replicou James.

- Aff... E você, Remus, deveria dar o exemplo!

- Poxa, Lils, relaxa um pouco! - disse Sirius.

- Na verdade, Sirius, a aula é interessante - Lily sorriu.

- Falou o Remus Inteligência-em-Pesoa Lupin.

- Não enche, Almofadinhas.

--//4 dias para o natal\\--

Sirius havia feito suspense o dia inteiro, até que, à noite, foi obrigado a contar parte seu plano.

- Bem, eu pensei em homenagear o nosso querido amiguinho, o Ranhoso.

- E aí, qual o plano?

- Vai ser à noite...

- Sirius - replicou Remus - vai ser lua cheia.

Ele não respondeu nada, apenas sorriu, deu um adeuzinho com a mão e foi se deitar.

--//3 dias para o natal\\--

Estavam todos sentados na mesa da Grifinória, conversando.

- E então Sirius, o que vocês vão aprontar para o natal? - perguntou Samantha, amiga de Lily e dos Marotos.

- Oh, Sam, como pôde imaginar que eu, um santo, poderia aprontar alguma coisa? Magoei. - brincou Sirius, fazendo um teatro dramático com a mão no rosto.

- Oh, me desculpe, não sei de onde tirei essa idéia! - respodeu ela, entrando na brincadeira.

- É, mas eu também estou um tanto quanto curiosa. Vocês, com certeza, não vão deixar passar o último natal em Hogwarts em branco - disse Lily.

- Bem, garotas, isso é uma surpresa...

- É, até para nós - disse James com cara de quem foi deixado de lado.

- Pois é, Sirius, você poderia nos contar logo, né? - perguntou Remus.

- E onde estaria a graça?

- Vocês estão me deixando com medo - disse Lily.

- É mesmo, desde quando um maroto esconde algo dos outros?

- Não se preocupem, não vai acontecer nada com a escola ou com os alunos. Ou pelo menos com quase nenhum aluno - disse Sirius com um sorriso maroto - Além do mais, acho que vocês não vão nem perceber.

- Então, qual a diversão? - perguntou Sam.

- Não é bem diversão, é uma quastão de honra.

Todos se olharam, se perguntando silenciosamente o que aquele maroto estava aprontando. Estava na hora da aula da tarde, e o assunto morreu ali.

Quase de noite, os garotos estavam na enfermaria visitando Remus, pois a lua cheia já havia começado, e tentaram novamente descobrir o que estava sendo prepardo para o natal.

- Almofadinhas - começou Remus - tem a ver com aquilo que aconteceu na semana passada?

- Sabe, Aluado, você é inteligente demais - disse ele contrariado.

- Na mosca - disse James, dando um tapinha nas costas de Remus -, mas sem eu te conheço bem...

- ... Vai ser algo bem... marcante para o Ranhoso - completou Remus.

- É...

--//Flashback\\--

Era uma tarde de sábado, e os marotos estavam nos terrenos conversando animadamente sobre o que tinham aprontado no dia anterior.

- O Ranhoso se deu mal.

- Com certeza! - disse James.

- Vocês exageraram dessa vez - falou Remus - explodir o calderão dele na aula avaliativa de Poções não foi uma boa idéia, era a aula preferida dele, e ele jurou vingança.

- Você realmente acaha que ele vai se vingar, Aluado?

- Eu não duvidaria tanto, Almofadinhas, eu não duvidaria tanto.

- Tá bom...

- Gatinhas a vista, Sirius.

- James, você tem namorada.

- É mas o Sirius não.

- Então porque está se levantando?

- Apoio moral - sorriu ele.

- Ele vai trair a Lily? - perguntou Peter quando Sirius e James já haviam se afastado.

- Não, ele só vai marcar presença, conheço ele.

- Ah, tá...

- Opa...

- O que foi?

- O Snape não está com uma cara muito feliz.

- E daí?

- E daí que ele está olhando direto para o Sirius e o James.

- Oh-ho...

* * *

- E então, garotas, como vão?

- Bem - responderam elas rindo.

Sirius ficou cantando elas por algum tempo, quando de repente vem um raio roxo em suas costas, que partiu diretamente da varinha de um certo sonserino de cabelo seboso.

- E ent... - Sirius se interrompeu. Sua voz estava fina. Tão fina que chegava a ser ridicula.

- Sirius?

- Eu nã... - ele colocou a mão na boca por surpresa e para se impedir de falar. Não conseguia se controlar.

Snape se aproximou.

- E aí, Black, fazendo aula de canto para ter uma voz tão bonita? - disse ele, e logo começou a rir.

Sirius tentou partir para cima do sonserino a sua frente, porém James o segurou. Remus e Peter vieram correndo.

- _Contranicius._ - Remus lançou o contra-feitiço - Você está bem?

- Caham - limpou a garganta - Sim, mas agora me deixem acabar com ele!

Snape apenas sorriu e saiu andando.

- _Retardatus_

- Que feitiço é esse? - Sirius perguntou para Remus, que tinha lançado o feitiço.

- Veja.

Snape começou a andar em câmera lenta. Todos começaram a rir.

--//Fim do Flashback\\--

- Mas Sirius, já não basta o feitiço que eu joguei nele?

- Remus, você disse bem: Você que lançou o feitiço. Agora eu quero vingança!

- Sirius, estou avisando: Vingança é um prato que se come frio!

- Eu sei me cuidar, Aluado, não se preocupe. Melhor nós irmos, nos encontramos na Casa dos Gritos.

- Ok.

--//2 dias para o natal\\--

Sirius havia saído para preparar alguma coisa para o natal, o qual não quis contar, para variar. Com isso, os marotos retsantes estavam conversando com as garotas.

- O Sirius está nos preocupando, ele não tira aquela vingança idiota da cabeça, e sinto que não será nada de bom. - disse James para o grupo a sua volta.

- Ele realmente parece diferente - disse Lily, qua estava abraçada ao namorado.

- Sim, é "o Ranhoso vai se ver comigo" daqui, "se preparem para o pior" de lá... - falou James, gesticulando.

- O jeito é esperar e ver no que vai dar... - suspirou Sam.

Lá pelas 6 horas, na enfermaria, Remus mostrou sua verdadeira preocupação:

- Ele quer fazer isso à noite... Noite de lua cheia...

- É mesmo, o que será que ele quer fazer?

- Eu não sei, mas seja lá o que for, espero que seja dentro do território do castelo.

- É...

--//Véspera de Natal\\--

Logo de manhã, James e Peter estavam em volta da cama de Sirius, no momento em que o mesmo acordava.

- E então?

- Oaaahhh - bocejou ele - e então o que?

- Natal, sabe, o que você estava aprontando a um tempão... - disse Peter.

- Hm? - se fez de desentendindo.

- Quer que eu desenhe? - se irritou James.

- Hm, ok, ok... É o seguinte: eu vou mandar uma cartinha anonima para o Ranhoso.

- E... - quis saber James.

- E é isso.

- Fala sério! O que diz na carta?

- Meu caro Pontas, quer estragar tudo?

- Quero - disse ele seriamente.

- Não etá falando sério, né?

- Estou, pla primeira vez, acho que não quero aprontar. Isso não vai terminar bem.

- Como você sabe?

- Não sei como, só sei, e nós nos reunimos ontem e echamos que se não vai nos contar o que vai fazer, não conte com a gente.

- Pois muito bem - disse ele se dirigindo ao banheiro, porém parou na porta -. O Remus concordou com isso?

- Sim - disse James firmimente.

- Traidor... - murmurou se virando e entrando no banheiro.

- Ele está tomado pelo desejo de vingança. - murmurou James.

- É... - concordou Peter.

* * *

À noite, três vultos se dirigiam silenciosamente para uma agitada árvore. Os três estavam em ordem de tamanho, o rato ia na frente e paralisava a árvore, enquanto o cachorro e o cervo entravam pelo túnel por dentro da mesma, sendo seguidos pelo rato.

Um tempo depois, apareceu um outro vulto, esse, porém, não era de um animal, mas de um humano. O garoto de cabelos sebosos entrou pelo mesmo túnel da árvore ainda paralisada.

* * *

Na casa dos gritos, um lobisomem estava deitado, cansado, após der corrido junto a um cachorro, um cervo, e um rato por toda a casa, para verificar se não tinha invasores. Os outros animais também estavam deitdos. O cachorro olhava insistentemente para a passagem no chão, que dava para o túnel.

Em segundos, essa passagem se abriu e ali apareceu uma cabeleira sebosa. O lobisomem olhou bem para o garoto e de repente ficou furioso, se levantou e tentou partir para cima do mesmo. O cervo, porém, interrompeu o ato, se pondo na frente do lobisomem, e conseqüentimente, recebendo o ataque. O animal agüentou, já estava acostumado, e fez um som para os outros dois, que entenderam.

O cachorro percebera a burrice que fizera, correu para a passagem onde o garoto paralisado de medo estava.

_Meu Merlin, o que foi que eu fiz?_

Agarrou sua manga com a boca e começou a puxar ele pelo túnel, que o seguiu, o rato logo na frente, para paralisar a árvore do outro lado.

_Eu tenho que tirar ele daqui_

Logo perceberam que o cervo estava tendo uma luta difícil acima da suas cabeças. Um lobisomem normlmnte não ataca animais, porém ele ficou louco com a visão do humano.

_Agora quem está sofrendo as conseqüencias são o James e o Remus. Ele vai se sentir tão mal quando voltar a si e ver que machucou o melhor amigo._

Assim ele percebeu que seus dois amigos eram um perigo um para o outro. Não faltava muito para amanhecer, mas ele sabia que corriam perigo. Fez um sinal para o rato terminar de fazer o caminho com Snape, e voltou correndo.

_Ai, eu nunca vou me perdoar se algo acontecer com eles. Principalmente o Remus, que não tem conciência do que está fazendo. Sei que o James aguënta, mas não por muito tempo. Se algo acontecer a ele, não só eu vou ficar me culpando, mas o Remus também._

Corria o máximo que conseguia, e quando chegou á casa, viu que o cervo estava quase desmaiando. Ele sabia que era o único que poderia ajudar os amigos.

Sirius se meteu na frente do lobisomem, e ficou olhando para ele. Olho no olho. Ele sabia que Remus confiava nele. Ele não queria magoar seu melhor amigo. Seu amor impossível.

_Você não tem culpa, Remus..._

O lobisomem parou e retribiu o olhar. Eles ficaram se olhando por um tempo, até que os primeiros raios de sol começaram aentrar na casa. Aos poucos, o lobisomem voltava a se transformar em homem. Suas feições furiosas de animal deram lugar ás cansadas e tristes de humano.

O cervo já tinha voltado a sua forma original, caído ao lado. O cachorro também se transforomou de volta, bem a tempo de pegar o corpo de Remus caindo, cansado.

* * *

_E aíííííííí, pessoal?_

_Pois é, uma fic Slash._

_Calma, o melhor ainda está por chegar, mas com a correria de natal, não pude terminar de escrever, então ficou para o segundo capítulo, ok?_

_Eu nunca gostei muito de Slash em HP, mas esse é um presente de natal para a Dani nee-chan. Maninha, te adoro, viu? Espero que tenha gostado._

_A cena mais caliente está para chegar, aguarde._

_Calma pessoal, não vai ter nada p/ maiores de idade, não, é só o beijo deles, que ela pediu para eu caprichar._

_Como eu disse, eu não gosto muito de Slash, mas como é o "casal" preferido da Dani, tive que me superar._

_Desculpa por não ter a continuação ainda, mas eu juro que ela vem, então, aguarde. Desculpa mesmo, viu, nee-chan?_

_Feliz Natal a todos, qua vcs ganhem muitos prsentes e espero que tenham gostado._

_Aguardem o próximo capítulo..._

_Nanda Evans (Prima Originalmente - Falsificada - de Lily Evans)_


End file.
